viaje al pasado
by nickypooh
Summary: Goten y Trunks hicieron de las suyas y le pidieron a shenlong que los mandara al pasado para conocer a goku, pero sera Goku a quien conocen?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.- chibis en problemas**

Era una hermosa y pacifica mañana de sábado en la corporación capsulad, los pájaros cantaban alegres y los conejitos saltaban, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que se escucho un estruendoso grito proveniente de una cámara de gravedad

-LOS VOY A MATAR!! –grito el príncipe de los saiyajin, la vena de su frente parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo, su ki estaba elevado, su cabello una vez negro ahora era dorado y sus ojos eran azul verdosos su aura era dorada y pequeños rayos azules lo rodeaban, si, el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba furioso

-corre Goten, corre por tu vida!! –grito Trunks pero era demasiado tarde Vegeta lo había localizado y estaba recolectando energía para lanzar su ataque, Trunks estaba en el suelo, estaba muy cansado como para ayudar a su amigo

-me las van a pagar mocosos!! –grito vegeta furioso

-lo siento señor vegeta no lo volveremos a hacer –suplico Goten pero no le sirvió de nada vegeta ya estaba decidido, Goten trato de correr pero vegeta lo agarro del brazo y lo levanto con fuerza

-ay no por favor no me mate –dijo Goten llorando, vegeta sonrió malévolamente y con su mano libre creó una esfera de energía, Goten cerró sus ojitos y espero a sentir el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que vegeta ya estaba en su estado normal aunque seguía enojado

-que paso? –dijo Goten confundido

-Son Goten! –grito milk haciendo que Goten deseara que vegeta le hubiera lanzado el ataque, goten volteo a ver a su madre que estaba parada en la puerta con las manos en la cintura, típica pose que tenia cada vez que goten estaba en problemas, a su lado estaba Bulma cruzada de brazos

-hola mami –dijo con dulzura poniendo ojitos de cachorrito pero la matriarca de los Son no caería en su juego

-Son Goten despídete de trunks que ya nos vamos

-pero mamita –reclamo el pequeño de cabellos alborotados ganándose una mirada fría de su madre que lo hizo callar inmediatamente –adiós Trunks –dijo con tristeza

-nos vemos Goten –dijo Trunks levantándose y acercándose a su madre no queriendo admitir que en realidad estaba huyendo de la furia de su padre.

Goten y milk se subieron a su nave, Goten aun no podía volar, aunque su madre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía para pelear como ella no sabía volar goten tampoco, a veces le daba envidia trunks porque aunque el señor vegeta fuera muy enojón siempre estaba ahí para trunks mientras que el no tenia papa, solo a milk y a Gohan

-mami todavía estas enojada conmigo? –dijo goten temeroso, milk lo volteo a ver con una mirada fría pero su corazón y mirada pronto se derritieron al ver al pequeño de 6 años con lagrimas en sus ojos

-no Goten, ya no estoy enojada contigo –dijo con dulzura, la cara de tristeza de Goten cambio a una gran sonrisa –pero eso no quiere decir que no estés castigado –dijo más seria

-no fue mi culpa –dijo el pequeño cruzándose de brazos

-pero eso no quita el hecho que lo hayas hecho… aunque debo admitir que ponerle polvo pica pica a la armadura de vegeta fue muy gracioso –dijo milk tratando de esconder su risa

-fue idea de trunks –dijo mas feliz –el siempre tiene las mejores ideas para molestar a su papa –al decir eso Goten frunció el ceño, milk lo noto y se entristeció un poco ella sabia porque Goten estaba así, milk podía leer a Goten como a un libro

-te diré que haremos –dijo tratando de animarlo –tu castigo será estudiar con tu hermano por dos horas cada tarde –goten solo arrugo la nariz como respuesta –y no veras a trunks toda la semana

-no!!! Mami no!! –dijo goten llorando

-lo siento cariño pero no puedes hacer maldades y esperar que no hayan consecuencias –dijo seria pero sin sonar enojada, goten se limpio las lagrimas y no dijo nada más.

Goten ya había estado castigado por tres días y estaba increíblemente aburrido, Gohan estudiaba con el por un par de horas pero después lo ignoraba y se concentraba en sus propios estudios

-gohan –dijo Goten interrumpiendo a su hermano

-que pasa goten? –dijo Gohan sin verlo

-cuantos días tiene una semana? –gohan levanto la vista para ver los ojitos cuestionantes de su hermano menor, gohan suspiro le recordaba tanto a su padre, los mismos ojos, la misma expresión inocente y despistada y el mismo cabello

-la semana tiene 7 días

-oh –dijo Goten regresando a su libro de colorear, un par de minutos después se volvió a acercar al escritorio de su hermano –cuantos días me faltan para terminar mi castigo

-te faltan 4 –dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su hermanito

-gohan?

-qué? –contesto un poco irritado

-porque yo no tengo un papa? –la pregunta puso a gohan tenso, a milk no le gusta hablar de Goku, todavía le dolía que él hubiera preferido quedarse muerto, gohan no lo decía pero a él le dolía también, como decirle a un niño inocente de 6 años que su papa había preferido quedarse muerto a quedarse con su familia?

-papa está en el cielo Goten… el nos protege desde arriba –dijo con un poco de tristeza pero trato de disimularla

-tu conociste a papa? –dijo con curiosidad

-sí, yo lo conocí –dijo mirando hacia su libro sin encontrar la mirada del pequeño saiyajin

-oh –dijo goten regresando a su libro de colorear, gohan se trago el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, sentía un poco de lastima por goten, nunca conocería a su papa, nunca iría a pescar con él y no oiría de él las grandiosas aventuras de su niñez

-voy a jugar con icaro –dijo goten levantándose –no le digas a mama

-no te preocupes goten, no lo hare

Goten salió de la casa y se fue a la orilla del lago donde gohan lo llevaba a pescar, trunks le había dicho que se encontraran ahí, Goten no quería desobedecer a su mama ni mucho menos mentirle a gohan pero estaba tan aburrido y desesperado que no tuvo otra opción

-te tardaste goten –dijo su amigo que estaba parado sobre una roca

-lo siento trunks pero tuve que correr hasta aquí, sabes que no puedo volar

-lo que sea, llama tu nube y vámonos-dijo trunks saltando de la roca y aterrizando frente a su amigo

-a donde vamos? –pregunto goten

-vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón –dijo trunks sacando de su bolsillo el radar del dragón

-nos vamos a meter en problemas? –pregunto Goten

-claro que no! Confía en mi

-siempre lo hago –murmuro goten

Los dos chibis viajaron por todo el mundo, trunks volaba lo más rápido que podía y Goten lo seguía muy de cerca en su nube voladora, después de varias horas ya tenían las 7 esferas del dragón reunidas y estaban listos para pedir sus deseos

-oye trunks –dijo goten

-que pasa?

-que vamos a desear? –dijo Goten sentándose en el césped, trunks hizo lo mismo y se pusieron a pensar hasta que goten tuvo una idea

-revivamos a mi papa! –dijo emocionado

-no goten, ya nos dijeron que no podíamos, recuerdas?

-ah si –dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada y ocultando las lagrimas de su amigo, trunks suspiro frustrado no le gustaba ver a goten triste

-ya se! –dijo Trunks levantándose –podemos pedir conocer a tu papa en el pasado! Así no lo estaríamos reviviendo y tu lo conocerías

-si!! –dijo Goten levantándose muy emocionado

-entonces iremos al pasado!

-si! –dijo Goten –shenlong sal y concédenos nuestros deseos! –grito con emoción, pronto el cielo se oscureció y las esferas comenzaron a brillar, los dos chibis nunca antes habían visto a shenlong y estaban emocionados y asustados al mismo tiempo, de repente un gran dragón verde salió de las esferas y flotaba en el cielo con imponencia

-**cuales son sus deseos? Puedo concederles dos**

**-**dos? que bien! –dijo Trunks –que mas podemos pedir Goten?

-no lo se trunks… quizás algo de comer porque tengo mucha hambre –dijo el pequeño sobándose el estomago

-esta bien… deseo muchos pasteles y chocolates!

**-ya esta hecho –**dijo shenlong, los chibis quedaron asombrados al ver una montaña de postres a su lado

-que rico! –dijo Goten agarrando un gran pedazo de pastel –trunks deberías probarlo esta delicioso

-dame dame! –dijo trunks emocionado, después que los dos chibis llenaron sus pancitas con postres se prepararon para pedir su siguiente deseo

-deseo que nos mandes al pasado para conocer a kakaroto –dijo trunks, el no sabía el nombre del papa de goten pero escuchaba a su padre llamarlo así cuando estaba entrenando

**-eso es fácil –**dijo el dragón, sus ojos rojos brillaron y pronto los dos chibis desaparecieron.

-GOTEN TRUNKS!!! –grito Gohan al ver a los dos pequeños desaparecer, todos los guerreros z menos goku habían sentido al dragón despertarse y se habían apresurado para ver quien lo había despertado, pero ninguno había llegado a tiempo para detener a los chibis.

-*-*-*-

_**Oh no! A donde irán los chibis esta vez? En que problemas se meterán? Le habrán dejado pastel y chocolates a los demás?**_

_**Jeje no se les olvide comentar ^^, no es obligación pero me gusta leer los comentarios**_


	2. donde estamos?

_**Hola aquí va otro capítulo, ok se los voy a avisar de antemano, este universo "paralelo" si le quieren llamar será un poco diferente y algunos personajes tendrán personalidades diferentes a como los conocemos, por favor tengan la mente abierta…**_

_**DBZ no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 2.- dónde estamos?**

Goten abrió sus ojos lentamente, después que Trunks había pedido el deseo había sentido como si lo habían metido en un tubo más pequeño que él, al principio se sentía mareado pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor y ya había podido abrir sus ojitos

-trunks? –pregunto Goten su voz era suave y temblorosa, de repente sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, goten quiso gritar pero no pudo

-shhhh no grites Goten –le susurro su amigo

-que paso Trunks? Dónde estamos? –dijo en voz baja

-no lo sé… pero ven vamos a averiguarlo –Goten y Trunks se levantaron con cuidado y comenzaron a explorar sus alrededores, estaban en un gran cuarto blanco y todo estaba silencioso, goten iba caminando con mucho cuidado pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con una botella y cayo de espaldas en el suelo haciendo un gran ruido, trunks corrió a esconderse temiendo lo peor pero no paso nada por unos segundos hasta que de la nada se escucho un llanto muy fuerte de un bebe

-cállate Goten! –dijo trunks

-no soy yo –se defendió el pequeño

-si no se calla nos van a descubrir! –dijo Trunks mientras buscaba la fuente del ruido, goten hizo lo mismo pero no encontraba nada, todo era más alto que él y trunks estaba volando para ver por encima de las cosas

-GOTEN! –grito sorprendido –ven a ver rápido!

Goten corrió hacia donde estaba trunks y comenzó a dar saltitos para alcanzar a ver lo que trunks estaba viendo pero no tenia suerte, trunks suspiro y agarro a Goten de los brazos y lo subió para que viera su descubrimiento

-soy yo! –dijo feliz

-sí, eres un bebe… y mira tienes cola!! –dijo señalando la colita café, el bebe se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por los dos chibis y se puso a reír

-ay qué lindo –dijo Goten

-saquémoslo –dijo Trunks acercándose más a la cuna de vidrio –agárralo Goten

-no! Se va a preocupar mi mama y se va a a enojar conmigo

-eres un bebe! –dijo trunks soltándolo, Goten cayo sentado al suelo

-no soy un bebe trunks! Eres malo –dijo mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus ojitos, trunks solo le saco la lengua y saco al pequeño bebe de la cuna

-no hagas eso! –le dijo Goten

-qué? Acaso tienes miedo a que te deje caer? –dijo trunks jugando con el bebe, poniéndolo de cabeza y pretendiendo que se le caía, el bebe estaba feliz y se reía con trunks

-ya déjalo! –dijo Goten molesto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero, en ese momento un hombre entro al cuarto en el que estaban los chibis con el bebe, el hombre era bastante alto, tenia cabello negro corto y una barba de candado, llevaba puesta una armadura amarilla con hombros grandes y tipo faldita romana que tapaba el hecho que andaba en un tipo speedo

-quien anda ahí!? –dijo el hombre escaneando el lugar, pronto sus ojos se fijaron en los tres pequeños

-quienes son ustedes?! Como entraron aquí?! –dijo muy enojado, Goten no sabía dónde meterse y Trunks se aferro mas al bebe, el hombre se irrito al no obtener respuesta y le dio una patada a Goten que lo hizo salir volando varios metros

-oye! No te atrevas a lastimar a mi amigo! –dijo trunks enojado

-jajajaja y que me vas a hacer insecto? –dijo el hombre burlándose

-nadie se burla de mi –dijo trunks en un tono lleno de veneno, trunks comenzó a elevar su ki pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando un pequeño niño de unos 5 años entro al cuarto

-nappa! –dijo con su vocecita de niño pero aun así se escucho serio

-príncipe vegeta –dijo nappa haciéndole una reverencia, los ojos de trunks se le hicieron del tamaño de platos de lo sorprendido que estaba, el pelo, la actitud y la pose todo concordaba, ese pequeño era su padre

-quienes son ellos? –demando el pequeño príncipe

-no son nadie importante su majestad…solo los mocosos de un soldado de clase baja –el bebe aprovecho ese momento para empezar a llorar como si no hubiera mañana

-cállate mocoso! –grito nappa preparado para golpearlo

-BASTA! –grito vegeta –nappa lárgate de aquí ve a ver si mi padre necesita algo

-pero príncipe vegeta…

-déjame estos insectos a mi –dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su pequeño rostro, nappa entendió lo que su príncipe quería hacer así que sin decir más salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave

-no permitiré que nos lastimes –dijo trunks preparándose para luchar con su pequeño padre

-no quiero pelear con ustedes –dijo vegeta muy tranquilo

Ah no? –pregunto Goten confundido –porque no?

-estoy cansado todo lo que hago es pelear y pelear matar y matar… quiero divertirme sin tener que matar a nadie –dijo vegeta cruzando sus bracitos, trunks no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, no era de todos los días que veía a su padre más pequeño y débil que el

-oye podemos jugar tú la traes! –dijo Goten muy feliz, vegeta solo levanto una ceja

-tú la traes? –dijo confundido

-si! Yo la traigo y si te toco entonces tú la traes y tienes que tocar a alguien más y decirle TU LA TRAES! –dijo emocionado, otra vez vegeta solo levanto una ceja

-y que es lo que traes? –dijo muy serio, goten suspiro frustrado y al final trunks le explico mejor el juego

-está bien! –dijo vegeta emocionado en ese momento se acerco a goten y le pego en la espalda –tú la traes!

Los tres pequeños pasaron jugando por varias horas, trunks no podía creer que estaba jugando con su padre, Goten era muy denso como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando el todavía pensaba que el pequeño bebe era él.

-oye te puedo preguntar algo? –le dijo Goten a vegeta

-qué?

-dónde estamos? –pregunto Goten

-no sabes donde estas!? –Exclamo el príncipe –es el planeta vegeta idiota y YO soy el príncipe de los saiyajin

-oh –dijo Goten, trunks se golpeo la frente con su mano, a veces su amigo podía ser un poco despistado

-VEGETA!!! –se escucho un grito enojado de un hombre, vegeta se puso pálido como papel y busco en donde esconderse

-qué pasa? –dijo trunks confundido

-es mi papa y me va a matar! –dijo el pequeño tratando de no entrar en pánico

-porque? Que hiciste? –pregunto Goten

-es por mi tonto hermano! Me estaba siguiendo y no quería jugar con él, así que lo tire de un precipicio y me fui corriendo… yo solo quería jugar con mi mejor amigo y Table es un estorbo –dijo cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un niño de alrededor de 7 años entro y la cerro poniendo una mesa para bloquearla, el pequeño respiro profundo y se seco el sudor de su frente, el niño tenia el cabello negro largo tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, trunks se preguntaba cómo podía correr sin tropezarse en su propio cabello, llevaba una armadura similar a la de nappa solo que la de él era roja y en lugar de un speedo llevaba un par de shorts de spandex

-vegeta…tu…papa…nos…va… a matar –dijo sin aliento, vegeta empalideció aun mas y se escondió en un armario

-si mi padre pregunta por mi díganle que Freezer me secuestro –dijo cerrando la puerta, Radditz después de recobrar el aliento se dio cuenta que habían dos niños desconocidos, lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue ver que uno de los niños era exactamente igual a su padre

-quienes son ustedes? –dijo curioso –acaso tú también eres mi hermano? –dijo viendo a Goten

-yo?...no creo –dijo Goten pensando, en ese momento el bebe volvió a llorar llamando la atención de Radditz

-shhh no llores kakaroto!! Va s a hacer que nos encuentren! –dijo Radditz cargándolo, en ese momento una gran esfera de energía atravesó la pared haciendo que los cuatro pequeños se asustaran

-DONDE ESTA ESE MOCOSO?! –grito un hombre, trunks se asombro al verlo, era idéntico a su padre solo que el hombre era más alto y tenia barba

-a que se refiere su majestad? El príncipe Vegeta no está aquí

-si! Freezer lo ha secuestrado –dijo Goten, Radditz lo vio como si se fuera a morir en ese mismo momento y el rey Vegeta se enojo mas

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS MOCOSO INSOLENTE!! –grito el Rey –NAPPA!!!

-si señor –dijo nappa

-tráeme a Bardock en este momento!!!

-su majestad no por favor –dijo Radditz casi al borde de las lagrimas, en ese momento vegeta salió de su escondite

-aquí estoy padre, no castigues a Radditz por mi culpa –dijo viendo a su padre a los ojos, el rey vegeta asintió con la cabeza y mociono para que vegeta se acercara, cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia el Rey Vegeta le lanzo una esfera de energía que hizo que vegeta saliera volando traspasando la pared del cuarto en el que estaban

-oiga que le pasa!? –grito Trunks molesto, el rey vegeta lo vio con disgusto y lo agarro del cuello

-como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma –el rey lo observo de arriba para abajo –tu ni siquiera eres saiyajin, no mereces vivir –el rey vegeta colecto energía en su mano y con una sonrisa sádica se la lanzo a trunks, trunks cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos el rey vegeta lo había soltado y estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre

-nosotros no le hicimos nada! –dijo Goten, era obvio para trunks que él lo había salvado de un golpe muy doloroso, Radditz estaba parado inmóvil con su hermanito en los brazos, nadie nunca había hecho algo así, la única creatura más poderosa que el rey vegeta era freezer

-no es posible –dijo radditz en voz baja, el rey vegeta estaba furioso pero aun estaba en mucho dolor como para levantarse, radditz se dio cuenta y agarro a trunks del brazo –tenemos que irnos! –le dijo casi desesperado

-pero él nunca nos podría ganar- dijo trunks con orgullo

-a ustedes no…pero a mí y a vegeta si! –dijo entrando en pánico –tenemos que irnos, nos va a matar!

Goten estaba ayudando a Vegeta a levantarse en ese momento, vegeta levanto la cabeza con mucho dolor y le trato de sonreír a su amigo para calmarlo

-Radditz tiene razón –dijo vegeta –tenemos que irnos –radditz no perdió el tiempo y agarro a su hermano, Goten y trunks ayudaron a vegeta a salir y cuando salieron del edificio emprendieron vuelo

-oigan!! –grito Goten desde el suelo –no se olviden de mi!

-que acaso no puedes volar? –pregunto Radditz, goten bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su pie

-no… mi mama no me ha enseñado a volar –radditz bajo hacia donde estaba Goten y le dio al bebe y después agarro a Goten y se fueron volando lejos de ahí

-mi papa me va a matar –dijo Radditz en voz alta, Vegeta bajo la mirada, todo esto era culpa de el y todo por no querer estar con su hermanito, sl fin llegaron a una pequeña casa en las montañas, radditz aterrizo y puso a Goten en el suelo

-quédense aquí quizás mi papa todavía no sepa nada

-RADDITZ!! –grito un hombre, radditz salto 10 metros del susto y vegeta sin decir nada se paro atrás de un árbol, Trunks sentía que ya había vivido esto y Goten estaba jugando con el bebe, de pronto un hombre alto de piel bronceada salió de la casa, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba furioso, trunks y Goten se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando lo vieron, era la misma imagen de Goten, cabello negro parado apuntando hacia todos lados, ojos negros aunque los del hombre eran más serios casi fríos y en su mejilla tenía una cicatriz, llevaba una armadura verde con pantalones negros y calentadores rojos en sus piernas y en sus brazos

-ho…hola padre –dijo Radditz con una falsa sonrisa tratando de esconder su miedo, Goten se olvido de todo lo que había pasado y se lanzo a los brazos de un muy sorprendido Bardock

-papa al fin! Al fin te he podido conocer

-papa? –Repitió Bardock, de repente todo su enojo se había ido y se había puesto pálido como papel –oh no, no otro.


	3. nota del autor

lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!  
no he podido subir ningun capitulo de ninguna historia! peri el microsoft office en mi computadora y asi no puedo trabajar, por favor disculpen la demora pero pronto lo instalare y podre actualizar todas mis historias!  
GOMEN NASAI! 


End file.
